Such a device is mainly used for providing suspension between two structures, with the two bars then serving as fixing means enabling the absorber device to be interposed between the two structures.
Such an absorber device is described in French patent specification FR-2 459 088.
That absorber device is satisfactory with respect to absorbing shocks from any direction, since the admissible deflections are large, but its capacity for absorbing vibration is obtained solely friction between the strands of the cable (dry friction) and is insufficient.
French patent document FR-2 603 959 describes an improvement which consists in coating the absorber device with an elastomer material by hot polymerization or vulcanization while leaving a central orifice, and in treating the metal body (lengths of cable and bars) so that they adhere to the elastomer material.
Although dry friction absorption is lost, the absorber device obtained in this way absorbs vibration well by virtue of the elastomer material, however it absorbs shock less well because inter-turn deflections are limited due to the fact that the elastomer material adheres to the turns.
The object of the present invention is to absorb both shock and vibration properly, with vibration being absorbed by the presence of an elastomer material and with shocks being absorbed by virtue of the fact that the elastomer material adheres only to the bars and does not adhere to the turns of cable, thereby enabling large deflections to take place and improving lifetime.